


Falling Into Place

by kateyes085



Series: missing pieces verse [2]
Category: CWRPS, SPN
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part of a WIP. What it will turn into yet, I'm not sure.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a WIP. What it will turn into yet, I'm not sure.

~*~

It was awful.  
Jensen had leaned in and uncertainly kissed Misha, who stiffened and pulled back. This caused Jensen to freak out, stuttering his apologies and run out of the room in a panic leaving a confused and dazed Misha in his wake.

~*~

"What did you do?" Julie snarled at Jensen once she found him. "He's beside himself, blaming himself for what, he won't tell me, so it had to be you. What did you do!" she yelled at him.

  
"Now, Jules, honey …" Mike tried to calm her by placing a hand on her shoulder. 

  
"Don't! Don't you dare side with him and try to placate me with calming tones. I'm furious with you! I never should have let you talk me into this." She smacked his hand away. 

  
"Never should have let him talk you into what?" Jensen asked focusing on something other than his misery or missing Misha so much it ached. _Fucking girl!_ He scolded himself yet again.

  
"It was just a nudge man, that's all." Mike explained sheepishly. 

  
"A nudge? For what?" Jensen asked getting angry. 

  
"Seriously? Are you that clueless Jensen?" Julie sneered. "He likes you. He honest and truly likes you. We just, we wanted you both to get your heads outta your asses and see, that's all. But now, you did something, and he is even more confused and scared. What did you do!" she snapped again.   
Jensen paled. "I scared him? I, I didn't mean to. I just, all I did was kiss him."

  
Julie blinked and lost her bluster. "You kissed him?"

  
"Yeah, I, I mean, it was nothing. I just wanted to know … and then he stiffened and jerked back." Jensen explained while Mike smirked in response.   
Julie smacked them both in the back of the heads. "Ow!" they winced in unison.

  
"You idiot!" she fumed. "He's never been kissed before, by a guy or a girl. His mother had been drilling her uber-strict maniacally religious views into the family since before the day he was born. Do you have any idea what it took for him to move here to go to school and getting out from where he came from? Not to mention the whole impending sexual identity crisis he's having. Now, you kissed him? Well no wonder he's freaked. Shit! I need to go check on him," she muttered absently gathering her stuff that she had thrown down. 

  
"I'll go," Jensen said jumping up from his seat, throwing his stuff in his bag and jogging off before anyone could stop him.   
"Jensen," Julie yelled after him. 

  
Mike stilled her with his hand holding her arm before she could run after him. "Let them deal with it, Jules," he said.   
"What? No, no way. Look what happened last time. I have a good mind to …" whatever she was going to say was silenced by Mike's lips. He pulled her around and cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her. 

  
Julie froze in stunned silence when Mike released her lips. "Why, why did you do that?" she whispered. 

  
"I've wanted to do that since I first met you." He said softly, gently tracing her bottom lip with his thumb. 

 

"Oh," she said quietly before she pulls him down and kisses him soundly in the middle of the Student Center pointedly ignoring catcalls and wolf whistles of encouragement.

~*~

Misha and Jensen had ignored each other like the plague.  

  
After Jensen ran from Misha's dorm room, Misha had tried calling him every hour for two days straight, with Jensen ignoring his calls and his messages. Then the calls stopped, followed by an indecisive staring contest. 

  
If Jensen caught Misha staring at him in class, Misha turned a painful shade of red and ducked down to focus on his work, not resurfacing until the end of class to rush out as quickly as possible. If Misha caught Jensen staring, Jensen's ears would turn bright pink, he would scowl menacingly at Misha and avoid eye contact at all costs.   


This awkward dance continued for two weeks until Julie confronted Jensen. Now? He had to get to Misha. He had no idea he had scared the poor guy. He swallowed down his own insecurities and confusions as he made his way to Misha's dorm room. 

  
He stood with his hand raised to knock, terrified. He swallowed thickly and knocked. Jensen could hear someone moving around inside and the door opened. 

  
Misha looked awful. His bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless until he registered who was at his door.   "Jensen!" he squeaked. 

  
"Hey," Jensen said suddenly relieved. "Are you busy? I, I can come back."

  
"No, no. Not busy. Um, why are you here? I, I thought you didn't want to see me any more," Misha replied with a blush.

  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, well, no. I wanted to but I just. I've never, that is … can I come in?" Jensen asked becoming conscious of having this conversation in the hallway.

  
Misha let him in. Misha's side of the room was neat and orderly. Rob's was a mess as usual. Some things never change, Jensen thought wryly.  
Misha was fidgeting with a loose thread on his shirt. "I, I'm sorry I made you angry." He said uncertainly. 

  
"You didn't make me angry Mish. I, I freaked. I mean I kissed you. I've never kissed a guy before. I'm sorry." Jensen said.  
"So … you didn't want to kiss me?" Misha asked uncertain.

  
"Yes, no, see … wait … I did want to. Then you pushed back and I thought I was wrong and then you were mad at me and then I … just … I'm not explaining this very well am I?" Jensen babbled. 

  
Misha looked up at him with his head tilted to the side like he does when he's confused. "Then, maybe you should do it again? I mean just to make sure?" Misha offered.

  
Jensen smirked, but he walked forward and held Misha's face between his palms this time. Misha watched him with wide, uncertain eyes as they leaned in and kissed, nothing more than two sets of lips pressed together. Jensen's hand reached back and clasped Misha's neck, warm and firm.   
Misha gasped and sighed at the contact. His fingers clutched at Jensen's shirt. Jensen pulled back and they stared at each other with wide eyes, breathing a little heavier. "This okay?" he asked Misha who nodded anxiously. He licked his lips, tasting Jensen, and pressed his lips to Jensen's again this time with more pressure. 

  
Jensen moaned in response wrapping his arms around Misha pulling him closer. Misha snaked his arms around Jensen's neck and whimpered softly when Jensen's tongue traced the seam of his sealed lips. Jensen moved his hand to rest on Misha's cheek applying pressure with his thumb to his chin, "Open up," he whispered, peppering kisses against Misha's reddened lips. 

  
Misha parted his lips as requested. Jensen's tongue pushed in tasting and licking. Misha groaned in response as his knees buckled and he tightened his arms around Jensen's neck. He stood to his full height, lifting Misha up from the floor as he walked back to Misha's bed, laying him down. "Jensen?" he whispered nervously. 

  
Jensen leaned back on his bent knee and removed his jacket before he stretched out beside Misha. "Just getting comfortable. Is this okay?" he asked uncertain.

  
Misha nodded and bit his lip as he watched Jensen settle in, turning slightly to make some room in the small bed. 

  
Misha reached out and touched Jensen's cheek nervously, "I, I missed you." He said softly. Jensen watched him hesitantly. "I'm sorry," he said as he kissed Misha's forehead, eyes and lips. 

  
They kissed tentatively exploring each other. Hands wandered softly and hesitantly over clothes. Bodies shifted and angled, reaching for more.   
Jensen was kissing and sucking on Misha's neck, "God, you make the sexiest little noises," he muttered and then gasped when Misha moved his legs apart letting Jensen fall in between them. Misha's hardness rubbed against Jensen's and they groaned at the contact. Jensen panted against Misha's neck, suddenly nervous, he flexed and rolled his hips and Misha moaned as his hips pushed up in reaction. 

  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Misha breathed anxiously turning his head to the side allowing Jensen better access. 

  
"Do you wanna stop?"

  
"No! I don't … I'm not …" he tugged at the back of Jensen's head so he could see him, their hips unconsciously rolling seeking friction from the other. "I shouldn't want this. I've never …"

  
"I haven't either Mish, well with a guy. Um, I guess it's like jerking off." Jensen replied.

  
Misha blushed harder in response. "You have come before right?" Jensen watched Misha fidget nervously. "Never?" Jensen asked astonished.   
"I ignore it until it goes away. Mother says it's a sin, a sin of the flesh and lust. It would make me an abomination and, and I'd go blind." Misha explained earnestly. 

  
Jensen tries not to laugh. "Dude, it's just like regular maintenance or something. Keeps the plumbing working," he told him as he reached for Misha's belt. Misha slapped his hands away, "No! It's not right Jensen."

  
"Do you trust me?"

  
"Of course I do," Misha replied without any thought. 

  
"Then let me." He replied as he kissed him into silence. "If you really want me to stop, I will, okay?" he assured.  


Misha nodded in response. "What about you?" Misha asked fingering Jensen's belt. Jensen tilted his head and looked down at Misha's fingers and then looked up at him through his lashes with a smirk.  

  
They kissed and laughed at each other as they worked their jeans open. Misha whimpered when Jensen wrapped his fingers around him. Following his lead, Misha did the same and was met with a hiss as he stroked Jensen clumsily.

  
"Shit!" Jensen gritted as he humped Misha's loosely cupped fingers. "Tighter, man." 

  
"Don't wanna hurt you," Misha murmured as he became more confident kissing Jensen sporadically as he watched. 

  
"Not gonna, just a little tighter. Fuck this feels good." He tightened his hold on Misha causing him to moan and push up farther into Jensen's tighter hold. He mimicked Jensen's hold and braced himself against Jensen's bicep. "Oh! Oh Jensen?" he cried worriedly.

  
"It's okay, see. Like it, don't you Mish? Feels good, huh?" he breathed in his ear pulling back to watch him. "God you're gorgeous," he said in awe. "Take it out, help me." He instructed Misha as he moved Misha's boxers and pants down exposing him. Misha did the same. Jensen wrapped his fingers around both of their weeping cocks. He growled and Misha gasped at the contact. 

  
"Please tell me this is okay Mish?" Jensen begged as he worked them harder and faster. Misha nodded as he gasped, groaned and bucked into their interlocked fingers watching Jensen. 

  
"Keep watching me, okay? Wanna see you come. I get to be the first person to make you come, God that's sexy. Pervy and twisted but fuckin' sexy. Look at you. Begging for it. So hot! That's it watch me."

  
Misha wailed as his first orgasm wrenched through his body and he arched into it. Feeling and seeing Misha come triggered Jensen's, causing him to come with a muffled shout as he buried his face in Misha's shoulder. 

  
They shook and trembled in each other's arms as they came down from their high. Misha pulled his hand out from under Jensen, wiped it off on his blanket and wrapped Jensen's now sleeping form tighter against him. He kissed his temple, snuggled in and followed him for some much needed sleep.

~*~

Misha stood waiting for Jensen at the bottom of the bleachers as practice wrapped up. They had been "together" for a month now. Jensen jogged over to him and kissed him in greeting. 

  
Misha fingered his jersey as he looked up at him. "My family's coming for the game this weekend. I would like to introduce you to them. They're a little …"  
Jensen stopped him, "Julie explained. Are you sure?" Misha nodded in response. "I, I need to tell you something." Misha told him with a blush.

  
"K," Jensen responded a little nervous.

  
"I, I, um, I think I'm in love with you?" Misha sputtered as his face turned scarlet. 

  
Jensen smiled widely before he pulled Misha into a heated kiss, not caring who was around. When he released him he replied, "Good, because I think I'm in love with you too," kissing his nose. Misha jumped up and peppered kisses all over his face while Jensen held him and laughed.   
"Uh, Jensen?" Jared called from off to the side looking confused and uncomfortable. 

  
Jensen turned to him and nodded in recognition. "Problem?" he asked tightening his hold on Misha who was embarrassed at being caught so he hid in Jensen's neck.

  
"No, uh, nah, not at all. See you guys later at the party?" he replied with a smile.

  
"Not sure," Jensen replied with a smirk, "we have studying to do."

~*~


End file.
